


If I Lay Here

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405 - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gitme James, lütfen gitme…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lay Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



“Gitme James, lütfen gitme…”

James cevap vermez, gözleri kapalı, tüm sistemi kapalı öylece o sedyede yatarken Aden ona yalvarıyor, James yine de cevap vermez. Gücün tanrısı, herşeyin içindeki gücü kontrol edebilen adam önündeki adama bakarak bir daha yalvarır. James’te Aden’ın kontrol edebileceği gücün zerresi bile yok, bedeni orada yatıyorken Aden onun ruhu için korkuyordur.

“Uzansam yanına? Uzansam ve birlikte herşeyi unutsak?”

Yine sessizlik gücün tanrısına cevap olur. Aden James gibi uzanmak ve dünyayı, evreni, herşeyi unutmak ister. Ama yapabilecek kadar güçlü değilken önünde yatan adamın sarı saçlarını okşar. Az sonra sihirle onu odasına taşır. James odasında olmanın rahatlatıcı ifadesini bile vermezken Aden vazgeçme fikrini zihninden uzaklaştırır.

Gücün tanrısı sessizce genç adamın yanına uzanırken eli onun başını okşuyor, bakışları gözlerini açar umuduyla yüzünde içinden dua ediyordur. Ama Aden kime dua etmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordur. James’in uyanması için yapacağı hiçbir şey yoktur.

Herşeyi unutmayı, sadece ikisinin olmasını diler. Birbirlerine baksalar ve her dakika öyle dolsa… Kimseye, hiçbir şeye ihtiyaçları yoktur oysa… Gözlerine bakmaları yetecektir ama her ne kadar isteselerde hiç olamamışlardır. Hiçbir zaman evreni unutup yanyana uzanamış, yıldızları izleyip hayallerini birbirlerine anlatmamışlardır.

“Lütfen James….”

Kahverengi gözlerden bir damla yaş yavaşça akarken Aden ona yalvarmaya devam eder.

“Sadece bu şekilde kalsak ve herşeyi unutmak için birbirimize yalan söylesek olmaz mı James? Bir kez olsun evreni unutup sadece biz kalsak olmaz mı? Her şeyi tek başımıza yapacak gücümüz yok mu? Kime ya da neye ihtiyacımız var James? Yeni bir nefesten başka neye ihtiyacımız var?”

Mavi gözler onu duymuşçasına kırpışırken Aden gözyaşlarını saklamadan başını onun göğsüne yaslar. James onun yaşlarını teninde hissediyor. Bir kez olsun evreni unutup orada onunla uzanmak ister…


End file.
